Hermione's Romance
by FlameWing
Summary: Please R/R ^_^


Disclamer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling. None belong to me. 

It was a cold gray evening. Hermione was sitting on her bed. Staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was tear-streaked. She had been staring into the mirror for more than 1 hour now. Some muggle music started playing inside her head. 

_Why don't I like the girl I see?_   
_The one who's standing right in front me_   
_Why don't I think before I speak?_   
_I should have listened to that voice inside of m_e   


She had been the happiest girl in the world, it seemed like. Harry had asked her to go out with him. They were so happy together. Why did I have to ruin it? Hermione asked herself. It was late at night. The 3 of them had been sitting in the comfortable armchairs before the fire. Not talking, just enjoying each other's company. 

_I must be stupid_   
_Must be crazy_   
_Must be out of my mind_   
_To say the kind of things I said last night___

Harry needed to use the bathroom. After he left, she caught Ron staring at her longingly, with a look she had never seen on his face before. He walked to her armchair, took her hands, and led her to a couch. 

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_   
_You don't have to tell me_   
_Who's the biggest fool of all_   
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_   
_And bring my baby back_   
_Bring my baby back_   
_to me_

Ron gently lowered her in it, lifted her legs, and set them on the other side of the couch, so she was lying down. 

_Why did I let you walk away?_   
_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_   
_I let my pride get in the way_   
_And in the heat of the moment I was to blame_   
  
Then he kneeled down on the floor. He put his hands on her shoulders. And timidly kissed her. 

_I must be stupid_   
_Must be crazy_   
_Must be out of my mind_   
_Now in the cold light of the day I realize___

For some unknown reason, she kissed him back. Soon, Ron was on top of her, frenching. 

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_   
_You don't have to tell me_   
_Who's the biggest fool of all_

After a few more seconds, her clothes were off, and so were Ron's. Only his cloak covered them. 

_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_   
_And bring my baby back_   
_Bring my baby back_   
_to me_

She liked it. She didn't go all the way with Harry yet, Hermione realized. They were still kissing. But she didn't love Ron. She still loved Harry. So why was she doing this? 

_Why did I let you walk away?_   
_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_   
_I let my pride get in the way_   
_And in the heat of the moment I was to blame___

Harry was back from his trip from the bathroom to find his girlfriend and Ron on top of each other. Hermione's robes were flung to the floor in disarray. Ron's robes were at an unknown destination. His temper shot up. "HERMIONE! WE ARE THROUGH, although it's probably obvious at this point." And stomped up the boy's staircase.   
_ I must be stupid_   
_Must be crazy_   
_Must be out of my mind_   
_Now in the cold light of the day I realize_   
  
Hermione pushed Ron off, hurriedly rapped a robe around herself, and ran after Harry to the boy's dormitory, leaving Ron in a daze. 

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_   
_You don't have to tell me_   
_Who's the biggest fool of all_   
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_   
_And bring my baby back_   
_Bring my baby back_   
_to me_

The next thing she knew, she and Harry were yelling at each other. She knew that Harry had every reason to be mad, and break up with her, but she still defended herself. Saying that she had the right to do what she did. She just couldn't apologize to him. Her pride wouldn't let her. 

_If only wishes could be dreams_   
_And all my dreams could come true_   
_There would be two of us standing here in front of you_   
_If you could show me that someone that I used to be_   
_Bring back my baby to me___

She walked away, into her own dormitory to brood over Harry. Staring into her mirror… 

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_   
_You don't have to tell me_   
_Who's the biggest fool of all_   
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_   
_And bring my baby back_   
_Bring my baby back_   
_to me..._   
  
  



End file.
